


call me daddy

by princessofcolor



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofcolor/pseuds/princessofcolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo has a lot of money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	call me daddy

**Author's Note:**

> saiiling.tumblr.com

“ID please.”

Kyungsoo stared hard at the bartender, partly because the bartender was really attractive and partly because he had already taken out his contacts, but mostly because he couldn’t believe he was being carded once again- for the six millionth time in his 29 years. He could attempt to understand it when he was dressed in casual attire - jeans and a hoodie - just getting a drink on the weekend. Kyungsoo could admit he appeared somewhat youthful. He blamed it on his height even though his friends and coworkers insisted that the mistakes were because of his face. And if he was being honest with himself, maybe in certain clothing and on certain days, he did kind of resemble a high school student. But right now Kyungsoo was dressed in an expensive suit; he was wearing a tie for God’s sake. He was even carrying a goddam briefcase - a briefcase. Kyungsoo practically screamed “adult.”

Abandoning his dignity, Kyungsoo shook his wrist in the bewildered bartender’s face.

“Do you see this?” he shouted over the booming music in the club. “This watch probably costs more than you could make in your entire life. Do you think a child could afford something like this????”

“I’m sorry, but I still need to see your ID, sir,” the bartender said, courageously standing his ground against the irate customer leaning over the bar. He smiled apologetically.

The bartender was saved from further ranting by Park Chanyeol; Kyungsoo’s longtime and oversized colleague clapped him roughly on the back, almost sending him toppling over the bar.

“Sorry. My friend here is having a bad day,” Chanyeol said before leaning in closer to Kyungsoo and whispering. “But your day would get better if you took him home. Call me over if you need any help; you’re probably a little rusty.”

Out of habit, Chanyeol agilely dodged Kyungsoo’s hand before it could smack him square in the face. Kyungsoo sighed; he was becoming too predictable. Standing a couple feet away from Kyungsoo (hardly a safe distance), the tall lawyer proceeded to order two drinks before making his way back to the dance floor where a fresh-faced pretty boy was no doubt earnestly waiting for him, much to Kyungsoo’s irritation. If anyone deserved to get laid tonight, it was him, especially after the day he had had. Instead Park Chanyeol, possibly the biggest asshole on the planet, was about to get laid for the sixth time in a row. Apparently, Chanyeol was doing some kind of homerun challenge in which he was trying to get laid every day for an entire week, and it only counted if it was a different person every night. This sounded completely idiotic to Kyungsoo, which hardly came as a surprise, since Park Chanyeol, in general, was an idiotic person. Still, as idiotic as Chanyeol was, his jibe made Kyungsoo take a second look at the bartender who had offended him. The man was currently mixing drinks in an unnecessarily flashy manner. He tossed a bottle high up in the air, before performing a quick dance turn and grabbing the bottle midair as he turned completely around to face his customers, a pair of overly impressed sorority girls. 

“Ohmygod that was so cool,” the girl with honey blonde highlights slurred, giggling as she leaned onto her only slightly less inebriated friend.

The bartender smiled amiably at them before effortlessly performing yet another eyecatching trick, prompting another wave of “oohhs” and “aahhs” from the small crowd that had gathered around him.Now that his anger had abated, Kyungsoo realized that the bartender was actually…attractive, very attractive. Extremely attractive. Ridiculously attractive. Even in the dim lighting, his skin glowed with a healthy tan against the stark white of his button down shirt. Kyungsoo’s eyes were drawn to his full lips when he pouted playfully at the sorority girls, and then down to his defined jawline. Kyungsoo smiled to himself; he would show Chanyeol how it was done. He caught the bartender’s attention, waving him over once again. The other man approached with just a hint of hesitation.

"I’m sor-”

“No, I apologize for causing you trouble earlier,” Kyungsoo cut in.

He pulled out his wallet, and slid his driver license across the bar for inspection. The bartender picked it up, his eyes widening comically.

“You’re older than me?” He blurted out, unable to hide his incredulity.

The bartender clapped a hand over his mouth, looking absolutely horrified. Kyungsoo masked his irritiation with a flippant smile. “How about you repay me with a drink on the house then?”

Adorably, the bartender’s face was flushed red the entire time he mixed Kyungsoo’s free drink.

“I’m Jongin by the way,” the bartender said, handing over Kyungsoo’s drink but still not able to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Since I know yours now.”

“Well, then you should tell me your age, too,” Kyungsoo replied as he stirred his drink.

Jongin rubbed the back of his neck, still clearly embarrassed by the incident. “I’m only one year younger than you actually.”

“So 27,” Kyungsoo confirmed. “It’s okay. Most people think I look like a high schooler. I should be used to it by now but…” Kyungsoo shrugged.

“It’s a good thing,” Jongin said, clearly trying to make up for his earlier slip. “To look young, I mean.”

A few hours later, Kyungsoo achieved his goal. Even though Chanyeol often made fun of him for being so awkward and his colleagues often commented on his murderous expressions that scared people away, Kyungsoo could turn on the charm when he had to; in fact, some might even call his demeanor cute. A pretty bartender (pretty enough to rival the doll-faced boy Chanyeol had left the club with earlier) was sitting in his passenger seat and they were headed to Kyungsoo’s place. Kyungsoo considered that a win.

It was probably childish, but Kyungsoo felt a rush smugness when Jongin’s jaw literally dropped when they arrived.

“This is where you live?” Jongin stuttered out, as Kyungsoo gently nudged him into the elevator.

Kyungsoo shrugged casually.

“Working at a prestigious law firm has its perks,” he said, grinning at Jongin’s amazement.

Jongin turned to him, his eyes shining. “Will you be my sugar daddy?” he asked, his face dead serious.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~


End file.
